


The Lone Reaper

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bounts - Freeform, F/M, Hueco Mundo, Spirits, hollows - Freeform, soul society - Freeform, zanpakuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: The day Isshin Kurosaki died by the hands of the grand fisher had left a deep imprint on Ichigo Kurosaki as that day had birthed a desire to protect those closest to him but at the cost of throwing away anyone who Ichigo doesn’t know nor care enough to help, it was due to this that got Ichigo to start seeking ways to strengthen himself as to ensure that he was prepared for any Hollow, reaper or anything in between
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Hollow Attack

Chapter 1: Hollow Attack  
Notes: alright my Doods! Here is the first ever bleach story in my profile so here is what's gonna be different.  
This story is going to be a rewrite of canonical events to how things I want them to be so if y'all have any ideas you want added just tell me and I'll see if I can do that.  
If anyone has romantic pairings that aren't Rukia or Orihime nor Yaoi(I'm not homophobic, I prefer straight ships) just comment down. I want Uncommon Ships.

This story is made in Google Docs for Grammar and Spelling Error as well as being Beta Read by my boy @ZergPsycho so I don't want to hear any shit about my writing.  
——

They say emotions are needed for one to evolve to a better version of yourself or it's emotions that compels someone to overcome ones limits and grow so to say emotions are a highly valued aspect of humans but there are times where humans are forced to seal away their emotions for a variety of reasons.  
The most common reason was to never get hurt emotionally or closed off willingly but in rare cases is when humans go through an extremely traumatic experience.  
Ichigo Kurosaki was laying their wide eyed and obviously shaking in great fear as he stared upwards towards a menacing mask that was attached to a body of a hamster was glaring downwards staring at boy despite ichigo's head was visible from the body that belonged to Isshin Kurosaki also known to be Ichigo's Father.  
"What's this now? Hmmmm!? A child with high spiritual energy?! Haha! You boy is my ticket to be a Vasto Lorde!" The Hamster Monster exclaimed not caring if the boy understood his meaning however it shrieked in pain as it was shot with something causing the hamster to turn around with its glowing slits to narrow dangerously towards the man who intervened.  
He was an older man around the age of Isshin but he had light purplish hair, glasses and a neat stylish white suit with a red tie "who are you!?" The Monstrous Mammal shouted until it took note of the sleek but dangerous looking bow in his right hand before connecting the dots "a Quincy!?" It shouts again but more on the fearful side as it primarily dealt with unsuspecting souls and reapers but never a Quincy.  
"My name is Ryuken Ishida, Head Doctor of Karakura General Hospital and the non blood brother to the man you've slain. Yes I am a Quincy but I have been out of practice for years so my aim will not be as good back then however don't assume that I'm not good, I can still pop you in between your eyes from my distance" The Man known as Ryuken stated in a matter of fact tone before his eyes moved towards Ichigo who stared back obviously scared out of his mind.  
'Do not worry little strawberry, me and Isshin May have differences in the past but the pact we made to protect each other's families had become our vows and I refuse to leave you in this monsters hands' The Man thinks to himself before his eyes returned to the monster who was slowly walking towards him "hmm, your spiritual energy is also quite high. I'm guaranteed to become a Vasto Lorde if I were to eat you as well!"   
Ryu just snorted at this while raising his dangerous bow towards the malevolent creature "don't you know that Quincy and Hollow spiritual energy are toxic to each other? So I welcome you to show me otherwise but until that day...die" Ryuken then pulled back the string of the bow with a glowing blue energy appearing like an arrow then releasing the string while propelling the arrow straight towards the hamster creature.  
The energy bolt struck the mask "AHHHHH!" It roared in pain, stumbling backwards slightly gripping its right masked temple that got chipped "YOU BASTARD!!" The Monster Yelled as it's red slitted eyes glared angrily at the Quincy man only to feel even angrier as Ryuken just stood there emotionless "hmm, I guess I overestimated my aim. I guess I should've followed Daddy's Advice and kept up with my training..but nonetheless, so long as I keep hitting the mask then you'll die"  
Ryu raised his bow once again though not even using his other hand as blue energy bolts erupted from the handle that surged forward at the hamster which it jumped upwards then flipped back landing in the water, the monster's upper portion of his mask peaked out "I'll be back for my revenge...you and the brat" it said before submerging into the water leaving the spiritually aware humans at the river bank.  
Ryuken snorted just as he walked towards Isshin's Dead Body then looking down at the orange haired who stared at the sky wide eyed and unmoving but overall safe in Isshin's dead arms, The Bispectical man slowly fished his right hand into his pocket to produce a phone which he starts going down in his contacts till he reached a phone number labeled 'Masaki'   
Pressing the number is connecting the line until "Hello?" A high pitched and sweet sounding voice answered "Masaki, Isshin is dead" Ryu said bluntly almost breaking the news as swift as ripping off a bandaid but maybe too fast for the Quincy man as he heard an extremely loud "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" It was so loud that it almost breached his right ear drum even caused the doctor to pull his phone back 'should I have been more subtle? No, she would've reacted the same..'  
"WHAT HAPPENED RYU!?" the obviously worried mother and wife shouted into the phone which was as loud as her earlier reaction which kept ryuken to hold the phone away, three seconds past which allowed the Quincy man to pull closer to speak "I was walking to the clinic to take everyone out for a nice dinner with me and Uryu before I saw the Hollow 'Grand Fisher' kill Isshin while defending Little Ichigo, it escaped before I could it"  
"....is Ichigo safe Ryuken?" The Kurosaki Wife asked worried for her eldest son's safety which the Quincy man reassured "do not worry Masaki, He's fine, he's safe so long as I'm here. No hollow will go near him" "...thank you, I'll drop Yuzu and Karin at home then I'll come" the phone disconnected in masaki's side prompting ryu to look back down obviously worried on what would happen on the boys mental state "I just prey this doesn't affect Ichigo in a Negative Way..." the Quincy man hoped to himself before kneeling down to place his right hand on ichigo's forehead.

-Years Later-  
"E-...Eh...Excuse Me?" A shy like voice spoke up which a man lowered the manga of what seemed like the cover of 'One Punch Man' which exposed the face of an orange haired man who's hair seemed almost as long as a woman's hair but his deep powerful brown eyes told a story of rage, almost staring down the young child who dared to bring his mind out from his Manga Book.  
"What." The Orange Head exclaimed deeply but almost sounded annoyed though the tone caused the boy to flinch and at the same time got the child's mother angry "excuse me!? Shouldn't you be nicer to the customers!?" "Considering your dumbass kid is taking away my time on reading manga..no" he exclaimed truthfully as he cared little about the 'Customers' in front of him.  
The mother held a visible tick mark then raised her voice "I want the manager!" Though Ichigo raised an eyebrow before he raised the manga in front of his face again as a particular man in a striped green hat that casted a shadow over his eyes, a green coat with black diamond patterns on the bottom then complete with the mens PJ pants and clog shoes entered the room which was audible due to his clogs.  
The light blonde man yawned into his right hand while his left which seemed to hold a cane on his wrist rubbed the weariness from his eyes "someone called for me?" The man said looking like he was almost ready to fall right back to sleep on the floor.  
"This young man has the audacity to insult my child!" The mother exclaimed very angrily even glaring at the Orange top man while he just focused on the manga he was reading "is that so? And what do you expect me to do about that ma'am? If you're so agitated, you could always go to another shop" The Store Owner exclaimed before taunting the woman even talking with outrageous body language.  
"Oh wait! We are the only candy store in Karakura! Unless you know another place that sells cheap and delicious candy lower than the general retail price" He stopped momentarily before opening his fan that he pulled out from his green jacket to cover his mouth "so if you have a problem with our customer support then call 1-800-Suck-My-Balls" the owner told the angry mother even speaking vulgar language in front of a child, not like the man hasn't done before.  
The mother looked so angry that she was ready to pop a blood vessel "what is your name sir!" She asked angrily, even taking her son's hand into her own ready to blow this store "Kisuke Urahara, Owner of Urahara Candy Shop. Pleasure to meet you ma'am"   
The woman huffing then stormed out the store with her child close by refusing to buy from a rude store owner leaving Kisuke to chuckle at the woman's retreating form "ahh, this is fun..Ichigo?" Hat n' Clogs commented then called his employee who despite looking like he was ignoring the owner but the blonde store owner knew that Ichigo was listening "while I do express that you find hobby's but I'm still running a business, try and look kinder when dealing with kids alright? How do you expect to be a parent if you look like that?" Urahara exclaimed while taking a jab at Ichigo's insecurity of his parents.  
The Candy Man just laughed as he ducked under the One Punch Man manga book only to look serious "I'll try Boss, but I can't guarantee" "that's all I ask kiddo, now get going. You're off the clock now. Got school tomorrow" Kisuke said covering his mouth with his fan watching the orange top get up and grab his school bag before leaving the shop as swift.  
The Mysterious Shop Owner just smiled at the young man leaving 'Not sure how you'd feel seeing your only son turning out like this Isshin, but be proud that your boy holds your priorities as a spiritually aware human now if only he could find a girl then we'd be in business! Heheheh-OW!' The Shop Owner schemed then screamed internally as he felt a sandal slap upside then turned to find a dark skinned woman with long purple hair tied in a ponytail glaring at the shop keeper.  
"What was that for Yoruichi?" Kisuke exclaimed while puffing out his cheeks childishly at the woman but she just glared back at him "don't think I didn't know what you were thinking Kisuke, I won't have you corrupt my student!" "He's my student too, also as his teacher!-" Kisuke retorted swiftly and almost lectured the brown woman only for Kisuke to get slapped by her sandal once again which sent the man to the floor "NO! NONE OF THAT! SHAME ON YOU!" Yoruichi shouted at the shop owner angrily.

Ichigo is now seen walking down the street with his eyes glued to his book not caring for most things around him though a car speed past him on the road which caused a puddle of water to splash his outfit which was a school standard issue white button shirt with light brown dress pants though students have options to add to there outfit as vanity which differs from person to person.  
In Ichigo's case for 'Vanity' would be five pronged cross necklace that the orange top as wrapped around his left wrist extremely tight to the point where it hardly comes off though another 'vanity' was the Japanese Katana that the man had looped under his belt on his left hip but Ichigo was heavily on the fact that he could casually walk around with a sword on his person at all times even somehow managing to keep it without in his school.  
Ichigo looked up swiftly as he saw a girl who looked no older than a teen was running with a fearful face before her eyes managed to meet the powerful brown of ichigos which got her to stop almost feeling comforted by him "ROAAAAAARRRRR!" The Loud Shrieking is what pushed the young girl to turn her head in fear towards a terrifying creature which was charging on the road towards them.  
It's upper half resembles a muscular man with a pure white hue with a hole on its heart cavity though it's head resembled that of a masked alligator which it's mouth was unhinged ready to chow on the souls but it's speed despite its abnormally large size, it was slower due to the tail lower body that seemed to make up its legs.  
Ichigo's Expression did not change as he watched the Hollow charged right at him only for a swift grab of his sword to a wide slash that targeted the alligator's mask with enough power behind the attack to cut it in half, it roared in pain as it reached towards its damaged mask only to disintegrate into nothing.  
Slowly resheathing his blade and turned towards the soul of the girl "got a large pool of spirit energy girl" Ichigo said bluntly and straight to the point which got the soul to flinch at the tone but relaxed when the swordsmen kneeled to her while unsheathing his sword "I'm gonna take you to a place where no Hollow will reach you" Orange Top said as he gently bonked the girls forehead.  
The girls soul slowly turned into light then disappeared in a form of a black butterfly which flaps away from the orange haired man, Ichigo sighed as he resheathed his sword to start walking away back home while hoping no one would question his late arrival "Why do you not expose that part of you Master? Why choose to put up a rough and vulgar front?" A mysterious voice spoke that seemed that only the orange top could hear.  
"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked while instantly figuring out what this 'Voice' was insinuating but decided to play dense in the matter "master, don't play dense with me. I know full well that you already know the point of this conversation" Ichigo groaned abit as he did not like having these conversations with the voice "it's because no one will come to me if I were to act like an Asshole, no one will ask for my help and in turn will try to do there own shit themselves. It's a way to inspire independence to others. That and I don't like people bothering me when I'm reading"  
The Voice Merely Snorted at her Master "Asshole" "that's what I aspire to be Megami*" The Orange Haired Man finally spoke the given name of this 'Voice' before the man reached the door of 'Kurosaki' Clinic, Ichigo groaned as the man instantly knew he was late for dinner and that prompted a 'Fight' with Ichigo's Uncle.  
Upon opening the door prompting the orange head to duck as a glowing blue sword was shot above him "AHHH, THE FUCK UNCLE RYU!?" The Swordsmen shouted angrily at Ryuken Ishida who stood at the head of the table in the kitchen and holding a dangerous looking bow towards the front door "Now boy, you were late for dinner so I showed you what happened when you were late. And on a related note; when did you start using such brazen language?"   
Ichigo growled before stomping towards the stairs "Fuck Off Old Man!" The orange top exclaimed in anger which did not face the Quincy Man merely watching his nephew leave, He sighed for a moment before sitting down to look at the children.  
Uryu who was Ryukens Biological Son was eating a bowl of rice while caring little for his brother in arms, Ryu knew that Uryu and Ichigo loved each other like brothers but one knew to leave the other when things get stressful.  
Karin also did not care for what Ichigo had become which caused a wedge to come in between her and her older brother, therefore did not care what mess Ichigo gets himself in especially since it concerns the supernatural.  
Yuzu watched her old brother leave with a very worried expression on her face "but...Ichigo-Niis food will get cold!" The youngest said obviously worried for her older brothers nutritional state only to be eased as her gaze looked upwards to Masaki who has an older face since the time at the river, as such faded orange and with a few greys on her bangs "don't worry sweetie, he will come when he's hungry don't let it bother you"

Ichigo opened his door in his casual pace often getting aggravated with his uncle about prying into his personal problems on which Ichigo preferred to bury especially when it concerns spiritual matters before turning towards his desk seeing a sheet of paper with writing on it so he walked over to read what was obviously left for him.

'Dear Master Ichigo,  
Me and Yang had left for Hueco Mundo to look for any natural arrancars to join us in our fight against treachery so we will be gone for a few days.

Sincerely,   
Your Loyal Servant, Yin

PS: Yang urges you not to eat her pudding cups'

Ichigo snorted at the handwritten letter of comrades, Months ago Ichigo was out hunting for rogue hollows before they could hurt any of the innocent souls nor living humans before finding two malnourished identical twins with deep red and deep blue hair almost close to death, not even attempting to defend themselves from the orange man.  
So Ichigo did something that betrayed the front he kept on and nursed the two arrancar girls to good health on which they decided they served him as loyal servants which wasn't necessary for the Swordsman but Hollows tend to be stubborn so the man just agreed as to move the subject behind him so he could focus on other things such as getting angry at his uncle, working for Kisuke and the occasional hollow hunting.  
"I hope they return soon, it's just not the same without the constant bickering and side chatter" Ichigo said slowly sitting down at his plain sheeted bed thinking about something "Doku, do you feel that something bad is gonna happen? Like I sense a distant explosion" "...that's the most random thing I heard you say" Doku said as it was true since Ichigo hardly ever thinks in randomness.  
"Bah, I must be tired!" Ichigo said as he took out the sword from under his belt before laying in his bed along with the weapon beside him then closing his eyes letting the sandman's sleep spell wash over him   
——

Megami* is translated as 'Goddess'


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Reaper and Sharky

Chapter 2: Soul Reaper and Sharky the Shark

Note: Alright my Doods! The story was a moderate hit which I should expect for this since I've branched out from my usual fandom.

Now while I'm reading through the reviews of the first chapter I would like to address a couple things.

-Tatsuki: Several people suggested this fiery human girl as Ichigo's romantic partner, I like her too but she's only human and barely stood against a casual Yammy in the Arrancar Arc so Ichigo in this story wouldn't fall for someone so weak, despite being friends with her.

-Homosexuality: Someone commented about this on AO3 and I think I am due an explanation, sometime ago I had a friend on quotiv who has social anxiety and writing was considered an outlet to him but every work he published always included a straight ship from his favorite animes until someone commented why he doesn't do a popular yaoi ship, he said that he didn't like having yaoi in his stories which turned into a mob that spammed all sorts of mean shit to the point where he deleted his entire account from quotiv. Moral of the story. People are assholes.

Anyway my Doods! Let's get this story rolling! Now if anyone has any ideas they want added in or even some ocs then ask because I'm looking to get as much help as I can because with your help we can make 'The Lone Reaper' one of the best bleach stories

——

-Dream/Flashback-

A Short Orange Haired man was panting heavily as he crouched behind a large boulder though the young man was wearing a mysterious black shihakusho outfit commonly the outfit of the soul reapers, the man disappeared in a split moment while dodging the slash of red energy which sliced through the large boulder the young man was hiding behind "An Elemental Duo, With me can make a scene, I am the timeless companion, of the wildwood queen"

Kisuke Urahara wearing his usual green jacket, pj pants, a kimono top and his stylish stupid had spoken the riddle as he raised his sword that wasn't the cane he usually carried, but it was a red grip which it's bottom was bent slightly to an angle while the grip was U-Shaped and the blade had a flat tip with a black and white color.

Ichigo Kurosaki appeared in an instant as he slashed at Kisuke with a normal looking katana however the shop owner swiftly turned around and slashed through the sword blade with his own before kicking the orange top heavily to Urahara's right "Dammit Ichigo! Focus! How can you be the strongest of the soul reapers OR quinces if you don't focus!?"

Ichigo skied on the ground heavily and groaned in deep pain while his eyes landed on his sword which it's blade was cut off very close to the hilt 'ugh...why can't I focus? Is it because I'm weak?' The orange man got onto one knee and coughed up some blood on the black shihakusho top even while Kisuke spoke darkly as he walked towards the orange top "even now you're unfocused, what will you do when the hollows take your mother! Sisters! Your adopted brother! Your world! What will you do when they take your world!?! Tell me!! WHAT WILL YOU TAKE FROM THE HOLLOWS!?"

Ichigo looked up glaring at his master as a fire somehow ignited and gripped his sword, in a whisper that chilled Urahara to his bone.

"Everything.... Sear the open air with your malevolent gaze, burn the earth with your wrathful dance, steam the ocean in a vile game, laugh in the ashes of your own flame: Taiyo no Megami" Ichigo spoken in a husked voice just as the katana started to glow in a bright orange and a massive flame erupted from Ichigo while scorching the ground around the orange haired reaper while the sword is shifting within the bright flame before the fire subdued and disappeared leaving Ichigo to stand in a circle of black scorch and soot, the sword became a bright orange blade that seemed to exude a dangerous heat while the guard is turned from a normal brownish to a beautiful golden oval with the handle became golden and a red grip.

Ichigo stared at Kisuke while showing the crazed mentor the orange haired man's birth of his shikai.

The man smiled as he raised his own Zanpakuto against Ichigo's new weapon "excellent...now, Tell me Ichigo...what's in my pocket"

-End Flashback-

The Orange Haired Man gasped as he somehow forced himself awake from a time during his intense training from the insane scientist before slowly getting up to see himself still wearing his school's outfit and Quincy Cross wrapped around his left wrist, Ichigo hoisted himself towards the side of his bed to properly sit on it then to look to the desk, Barron as it should with only a slight alter where Ichigo's Zanpakuto 'Taiyo no Megami' was placed there.

Ichigo groaned abit as he rubbed his eyes as to get the sleepiness out though while he's doing this, The Orange Top pulled out his latest iPhone X20 from his right pocket to look to see 9 Missed Calls which 2 are from Kaigo Asano, 1 from Tatsuki Arisawa, 1 from Orihime Inoue but her Nickname in the orange top's phone was 'Ditzy Top Chest', 2 from Mizuiro Kojiro, 2 from 'Chad' and Lastly 1 from Mahana Natsui.

"The hell? What did these guys want to call me nine fucking times? Ughhh better call Keigo" Ichigo exclaimed knowing he sensed a coming headache from dealing with the second known pervert from Karakura High, pulling the phone close to his ear obviously hearing the beeps then a click to show that it connected.

"HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO ICHIGOOOOOOO!-" a loud voice boomed through the line which already gave Ichigo a migraine from the volume only to be cut off "stop, Kaigo, why were you and the others blowing my phone up? I was taking a nap from a long day at work"

"Oh riiiiight, you work for that creepy pedophile who owns the candy shop" Kaigo said while simultaneously roasting Kisuke on which Ichigo snorted in amusement as Kisuke can be labeled that every so often "anyway, a lot of us knows you never check your school email so we decided when we've read it, we'd tell you starting with Chad wanting to break the ice but no one could get a hold of you so knowing you'd call me about the news."

Ichigo groaned a bit as he rubbed a hand but knew it was true "alright alright, now what's the news that got all of you to try and wake me up when it's just past 10pm" "alright!" Kaigo's voice sounded off even Ichigo feels the excitement through the line "dude, we are getting a foreign exchange student!" Now this got Ichigo to stop yawning now feeling very curious.

"From where?" The Orange Head asked "from what we've read, he's exchanged with someone from our class, a uhhh....Tatsuo Momohara. This new guy is exchanged by someone from The United Kingdom. No one knows what he looks like or even his name" "when will he get here?" Kaigo stopped momentarily as to reread the Email before speaking again "from what I'm looking at, he will arrive to class on Monday but he will have to settle in with the family he will be bunking with during his stay so I say he'd be here earlier than that.

"Thanks for the heads up kaigo, so should we do the blackjack initiation for him?" Orange Top suggested since the 'Initiation' was a harsh game of blackjack but it's a good way for new students to be welcomed into Karakura High "damn right, you're the dealer?" "I'll prep my cards"

And after that informative conversation had come to an end had promoted Ichigo to shut the line down then toss the phone on the bed while in obvious thought 'an exchange student close to the end of the year? Why in Karakura? We don't usually take exchange students unless someone is pulling the strings...hmm, this English Man...just what is he REALLY doing in karakura?' Ichigo's train of thought was moving so fast that he didn't sense a black cat sitting on his windowsill watching with amusement.

The Cat snorted then spoke up causing Ichigo to flinch at the sudden noise "what's got you in a deep-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo shouted in fear so loudly that it's almost borderline girly "I-ichi...dammit Ichigo! Shut up!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream turned girly as Ichigo jumped off his bed before stopping to rationalize the talking cat as his feline master.

Ichigo pants heavily before looking over at the black cat who sat on his bed "oh, it's just you Yoruichi-Sensei. What are you doing?" "Currently wondering how you managed to scream at such a high pitch, you nearly matched Mariah Carey..." Yoruichi commented with a chuckle only to see the scowl on his face.

"Alright Sensei, speak your piece then get out" Ichigo said with disdain as the scream had given him a literal headache especially from the girlish volume "why you!! Do I need to teach you to respect your teacher!? NYYYYAAAAAAA!!" Yoruichi hissed like a cat and jumped at the orange man, she gripped onto ichigo's face to start slashing him with her kitty claws "AHHHHH-OW-OWOW-AHHHH YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Ichigo exclaimed while running around trying to get the crazy Werecat off of his face.

Yoruichi let's go to jump back onto the bed to look at her work of many cat claw scratches on the swordsmen face with dripping blood from cutting to deep though she chuckled when Ichigo just glared while returning to his seat almost unbothered by his cat wounds.

"Alright, now that I have taught you some manners. Time to tell you why I'm here" The Black Cat got to the point but giggled for a moment at the orange tops scowling face then continued "alright Ichigo, from this point forward. You'll need to be careful" the boy raised an eyebrow curious on why the flash queen herself would be asking HIM to be careful which meant something serious was happening.

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he needs to have a clear understanding about the situation which the black cat nodded solemnly "they started getting suspicious of a rogue reaper operating within karakura since the soul reaper assigned was killed, by you, then the sightings of hollows kept to there new time low which tipped them off to there current theory so my spy in the soul society has informed me that they will be sending two of the captains to investigate"

Ichigo remained silent and listened intently before thinking to himself 'a Captain? From what Kisuke has told me. Captains are one of the strongest of the soul society who have immense combat and tactical prowess but they are also the only ones who possess a Zanpakuto's Second Release...if I got into a fight with them, I think I'll have to be forced to rely more on Megami then I usually do' Ichigo finished with his internal thoughts then to ask a question "who are they sending?" Maybe if he knew who they sent, he could develop a plan to deal with them.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 and constantly hailed as the Child Prodigy who's spiritual energy already eclipsed most seated officers by the time he graduated from the reaper academy. You must beware of his Zanpakuto 'Hyorinmaru' as it's considered the strongest Ice Zanpakuto in the whole society. If at all possible. Do NOT engage Captain Hitsugaya in a fight." Yoruichi exclaimed with full seriousness as she had done her research.

Ichigo slowly nodded as he knew this would mean trouble for him but he needed to know "so who is the next captain?" He asked hoping to forge a plan when it comes to dealing with them if he has no choice which Yoruichi looked worried for a split second before speaking "Shunsui Kyoraku, don't let this mans kind exterior fool you, he's almost as crafty as Kisuke and his Zanpakuto is no slouch, he's highly intelligent and greatly unpredictable. His zanpakuto's special ability is capable of turning games into reality, it's highly powerful so You must NOT fight him alone, he's already dangerous as is"

Ichigo remained silent for the time before nodding at his feline teacher "right, so long as Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Kyoraku doesn't get too close to my operations then I have no reason to involve myself with them" Yoruichi nodded the turning around to jump onto the windowsill before turning her head to face her student "I'm serious Ichigo, lay low. At Least till the Captain's has returned to the soul society" Yoruichi said then jumped out the window prompting the orange top to sigh as he sat down on his bed.

'First a Mysterious Foriegn Exchange student, now a Soul Reaper Captain is investigating the town...what else could possibly be happening? Bah, I need more sleep' Ichigo thinks before slowly putting himself back on his bed closing his eyes "Master, I think you should take these matters more seriously. It's possible that Aizen has made his move" the voice in Ichigo's head had called out which orange top opened his eyes to think of that possibility but from what Ichigo learned about Aizen through Kisuke, this was a very subtle move. Possibly to learn that someone within the world of the living has claimed what the Traitorous Captain has wanted.

"That's a possibility but Aizen doesn't operate on rumors so he would dismiss these rumors as a powerful human, finding no interest in rumors which means we are potentially in the clear from him. So until we know for sure, we will treat these matters as coincidence" Ichigo said as he laid back down to stare at the dark ceiling, contemplating his inner voices words as this could be possible since the orange top only heard stories about Sosuke Aizen from Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Ichigo slowly closes his eyes returning to the dreamscape but with concerns of the future present on his mind.

-Location: Somewhere in Karakura Town-

Four figures which two were wearing basic black shihakusho while two namely a young looking with a four prong guard sword located on his back that was located over the mans white coat and the other man who had a straw hat with a pink flower kimono located over his white coat.

All four of them were surrounding a man who was naked and heavily bruised, battered and almost looked like he was placed in a electric grinder.

"Hollows?" The young looking man shifted his turquoise eyes towards his fellow equal who merely stared down the naked heavily battered and near blended body of a reaper "unfortunately Captain Hitsugaya...this isn't the work of a Hollow since they would've eaten him. This was the work of a highly skilled or rage induced fighter especially with a sword" the pink kimono man exclaimed tipping his straw hat covering his eyes to hide his brief flash of anger.

The woman with the bright orange hair spoke her thoughts "could it be a rogue reaper captain?" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the blended man as to find that his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto had a point "you may have a point Rangiku, someone with a grudge with the soul society that's hiding here?" Toshiro spoke his thoughts looking over to the straw hat reaper.

"That wouldn't be surprising Captain Hitsugaya, the soul society has made it's enemies throughout its existence so we can't really dismiss it" another woman who had her hair tied up and had glasses, she was Nanao Ise also known as the lieutenant to the kimono captain "agreed Nanao-Chan, but we need to find this rogue as soon as we can otherwise we will be putting other unsuspecting reapers in grave danger here"

"Right, but where do we start?" Toshiro asked Shunsui curiously while he just tapped his chin to think up a plan "firstly, we need to figure out just what we are dealing with so we need to consult a specialist" "who would that be?" The Ice Captain just stared like Kyoraku was bonkers only for him to grin back "I know just the guy, follow me" He said before flashstepping away on which Nanao followed as swift.

"Ohhhh, so much to do" the orange haired woman complained only to flinch at her captain's icy glare "come on rangiku, this is a highly dangerous situation, The man murdered was a high seated officer which means that his attacker was stronger. And that is highly concerning and dangerous to the soul society so we must either capture or kill the attacker now move your lazy buns" Toshiro berated his lieutenant before disappearing and following after Shunsui and Nanao.

The Heavy Chested Woman just sighed and followed behind her captain, obviously bored of his whole ordeal but knew it was a serious matter that needed to be dealt with otherwise it would prove dangerous.

Four Figures appeared in front of the Urahara Candy Shop on which got Toshiro to look highly suspicious "what is this place?" He asked the kimono captain who didn't say anything but just walked towards the door to knock three times with force, Lieutenant Ise looked over to Toshiro who stared at Shunsui with an annoyed look "sorry captain, the man who owns this business belonged to an exiled reaper on suspect of varies charges but since escaping into the world of the living, we often seek his help concerning various matters like this"

Toshiro had a twitch to his eye as he wondered why didn't they bring this exile in for these charges, questions to ask the head captain for later "ok..." The Ice Captain agreed slowly before his eyes returned back to Shunsui who knocked three more times on the door "Captain Kyoraku? Don't you think this contact is asleep? It is close to 11 sir" The Lazy Lieutenant informed Shunsui who frowned but knew about this "alright, we come back here in the morning, hopefully he will be awake. Let's find a hotel" The Drunkard exclaimed leaving the area walking with the other three behind him.

On top of the candy shop is where a green jacketed man with a green striped hat watches the four reapers walk away with a cautious view 'it seems that they finally bit off more than they can chew..., but I wonder what is happening that would warrant an investigation when they have their own problems such as the Bounts finally coming together and the Zanpakuto Spirit Muramasa is planning his move, hmmmm. Should I get involved? Or maybe I should let Ichigo? What to do, what to do...I'll sleep on it'

-Location: Karakura Town, Kurosaki Clinic-

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened once again to find his room now shined with the dawning sun but the usually calming sight did not deterred the orange top from his current thoughts but slowly got up to stretch his arms groaning a bit then looked down to see he had slept in his school out which Ichigo tends to sweat a lot, so it was wet and dirty.

"Dammit it to fucking hell...ughhhhhh! I need to find an outfit for today but what to wear?" Ichigo talked to himself as he got up to open his closet to find outfits you'd NEVER expect a man who depicts himself as an asshole towards tons of people, to have these sorts of outfits.

"Hmm, Formal Tux? No, Sailor Moon Galaxia? No, Sharky the Shark Furry? No, Soul Reaper Shihakusho? No, Dragon Ball Z Saiyen Battle Armor? No..." Ichigo listed off just some of the wierd outfits he has before pulling out the shark furry suit and sighed knowing he's going to get a lot of shit from the teachers today "alright sharky...let's go" Orange top said as he slowly button up his shirt as to take it off, not really ready for the day ahead.

——

Taiyo no Megami: Sun Goddess

Now you're wondering what I had planned for ichigo's Zanpakuto and I had been going through a number of Zanpakuto even changing it even after the first chapter with this one solidifying what I had planned and must stick with it.

Now most of you are probably going to be thinking that Ichigo is going to be an enemy of the soul society but that's far from the truth...maybe closer, in truth. As the saying goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'


	3. Chapter 3: School Day

Chapter 3: School Day  
Note: Come on Doods! I want this story to be successful and y’all seem to be enjoying it a lot plus I enjoy having you readers tell me what to do, I find it more fun and challenging! 

Now some of you may be wondering why I’m depicting Ichigo like the badass who cares little about his outward appearance and here’s my response, in canon ichigo is way to serious about every little thing like I always think he needs to chill the fuck out so in this story despite being incredibly powerful, he also acts as comic relief. He’s like the hype man everyone wants but acts mean as an outward appearance.

There will be few ocs added into the story so don’t be afraid to send in yours.

Last thing, I would like to sincerely apologize about the last two chapters. I did NOT realize it had conflicting information so as you’ve probably seen that it’s been edited so if anyone sees another conflict of information please do not clog the Reviews/Comments about it but instead pm it to me so I may resolve the issue  
——

In the kitchen where a woman with wavy orange hair was mixing ingredients into a pan while keeping her eyes on the stripes of meat in the next one as late last night was when Masaki Kurosaki had learned she will be hosting an exchange student from the United Kingdom so to ensure the new boy was welcomed, she decided to do a loose representation of an American Breakfast.  
Eggs with Cheese, Bacon cooked to partially crispy but slightly chewy, grapefruit, and Toast with Jelly and Butter.  
At the table was the white haired man with glasses in a white suit reading the newspaper though very quiet aside from a few mutters from events which a few is heard by the other two males at the table such as ‘Hollow’ ‘Reaper’ and ‘Daddy’? Well Ryuken looks like he hardly is paying attention but the man as a Quincy had developed a heightened sense of awareness so anything that happens around him means he can act or respond as effectively.  
The other male was Ryukens son who was named Uryu Ishida was wearing the school issued outfit of a button up short sleeve white shirt and grey dress pants aside from the Cristian Cross dangling from his right bracelet was staring curiously of the new addition to the house.  
The other male wasn’t a member of the Kurosaki/Ishida Family but was the one who was mentioned to the eldest son yesterday, he was a black skinned man with a shaven buzz cut style hair but hit outfit wasn’t the school uniform but was a robe covering his blue and white striped PJs “ma’am, you didn’t need to go through this trouble just for me” the man said in a thick accent of English even heard through the Japanese language.  
Masaki turned her head around to the left and looked at the dark skinned student with a smile on her face “oh don’t worry dear, I want you to feel at home especially when you are in a foriegn land, how do you like your eggs Liam?” The man now named Liam just smiled at her “over medium if possible” he said which the Kurosaki Wife nodded before turning to continue her cooking.  
Liam looked at the white suited man reading the newspaper and the other man who the Englishmen suspected to be his upperclassmen was looking at his phone “sooo...Uryu” Liam called out hoping for a bit of side chatter at the table only to get a nod as to show that the Younger Quincy was listening “is there anything I should now about the eldest of the family? An Ichigo Kurosaki?” “One word of advice, don’t get on Ichi-Niis Bad Side. He WILL kick you on your head then beat you black and blue then toss you into the river” Uryu exclaimed looking up to see pure fear clear on the Englishman’s face.  
The younger Quincy felt bad about scaring him but Uryu couldn’t lie on what his ‘Nii-san’ had done to numerous bullies and gang members “oh dear…” Liam said obviously concerned about meeting this unknown eldest now even when Uryu returned to his phone, he hasn’t made any attempt to calm the dark skinned man “oh don’t let Uryu scare you Liam. Ichigo is just rough around the edges!” The Kurosaki Mother exclaimed, hoping to cheer the foriegn student up, which did not help at all.  
Minutes has passed as the food is placed on the table then the occupants started digging into it as casual, minus the dark skinned student, as they could until something strange appeared in the kitchen that caused ryuken to drop the paper and his fork while staring at the newest addition to the dining room while Masaki just dropped her chopsticks as her eyes widened to saucers while Uryu was choking on some bacon and lastly Liam turned around and his dark brown eyes widened immensely.  
Ichigo Kurosaki had entered the kitchen/dining room but his usual appearance was GREATLY changed for the day, unlike the personal style of ichigo's hair which is left alone but is instead tied up in the topknot hairstyle but that wasn’t what got the orange top’s family, and guest, to drop their jaws it was in fact the Shark Furry Onesie with the sharks head on ichigo's back like a connected hat.  
“...boy...what, in all that is holy, are you wearing?” Ryuken asked almost certain that very sight has caused his glasses to crack and hoped the answer did not warrant the Quincy doctor to seek therapy only to have the answer be surprising “I forgot to wash my uniform and I decided to go as Sharky the Shark today” Ichigo said with full honesty while staring in Ryukens eyes unflinching.  
“....Very Well Boy, You are an adult...I can not force any change to your decisions but I must ask that you...don’t cause any unnecessary complications” Ryuken said slowly raising the newspaper over his face as to hide his face as well as drown himself from any further conversation at the table.  
Ichigo nodded as he got his point across to his Step Dad before his eyes landed on the dark skinned man who starred with curiosity “and who the fuck are you?” The orange top said only to hear a fearful “ICHIGO!” From Masaki who nearly dropped a plate of food for her eldest.  
“It’s alright Mrs.Kurosaki...ahem” Liam reassured the Kurosaki Mother before getting up to show that the Englishmen and Ichigo were both the same height but the foriegn man flinched slightly seeing the cold hardened eyes from the eldest son, Liam adjusted his voice abit then extended his right hand “I’m Liam East, from the United Kingdom so it’s a great pleasure meeting you Mr.Kurosaki” The Dark Skinned Student introduced himself.  
Standing there for what feels like minutes which in reality was seconds only to see the orange haired man to shrug his right should as to expose the fact that ichigo had his hand inside the Shark Suits ‘Fin’ so the Englishmen just blushed in embarrassment though saw Sharky give a very very near unnoticed movement of his mouth going up “names Ichigo, and don’t call me Mr. cause it makes me feel older than I am” Ichigo said before tapping liam's hand with his right fin as friendly as the orange top could.  
“Uryu! Come on. We are going to be late for school” The Younger Quincy nodded then getting up to walk towards the shark furry then the two left the house heading down the road.  
Liam looked over at the Doctor who looked like he didn’t care but his eyes shook a bit indicating his involvement before he looked over at Misaki who just sighs a bit “I’m sorry about my son Liam, he’s a good boy at heart” The Englishmen just nodded as he had dealt with people like Ichigo before “I understand ma’am, I’ve dealt with people like him before.” Liam said before sitting down at his seat.

On the way to school is where uryu who managed to read while he walked had diverted his eyes towards his adopted brother to find ichigo completely encased in the Shark Suit with the only indication that the orange top was within was the katana strapped to his back, The Shark Head pined over towards the Glasses Quincy “something on my face?” Ichigo asked which was slightly muffled.  
“Just...wondering...anyway, I’ve been feeling your spiritual pressure and I’m sensing you anxious about something” the younger Quincy asked as ichigo is hardly anxious or worried about anything, the Shark suited man just remained silent for the time until speaking again after they turned left into a near empty alleyway “Yoruichi came to me last night with startling news, Two Shinigami Captains had appeared in town last night.”  
Uryu sighed as he assumes to his brother “did you murder another shinigami ichigo? Because if you did, you need to lay low or this ‘Aizen’ is going to hone in on your position fast” Ichigo shook his Shark head as to clear up the misunderstanding “I killed the last shinigami to claim his blank sword to imprint. But I didn’t kill this one because it wouldn’t have been worth it” “so I would guess that Candy Pedophile will get you to investigate?” Uryu said that Kisuke always seems to send his students to do all sorts of assignments.  
“Why does everyone always assume Hat ‘n Clogs is a child molester?..” the Sharky asked himself in a low whisper before sighing “most likely, but I’ll go investigate the body after school” Ichigo informed just as the two entered through the gates for Karakura High only for a loud yell to be heard across the courtyard “KUROSAKI!!” The Shark looked over to his right where a large muscly man came stomping over with a deep snarl on his shaggy bearded face.  
“The School Board was kind enough to allow you to keep a dangerous weapon on school grounds! But I will not allow you to wear a fursuit!” He shouted loudly just as he stepped up to the Step-Brothers, Uryu just looked annoyed a bit only to turn and bow apologetically “I’m sorry for my brother's mannerisms” “stop apologizing for this delinquent Mr.Ishida!” The Teacher exclaimed as his glare met with Ichigo who despite having a Shark head concealing his face, the orange top was heavily annoyed by the man.  
“You're coming with me to explain yourself to the principal Kurosaki!” The Teacher exclaims by grabbing Ichigo’s shoulder and starts dragging him away from the Younger Quincy.  
Uryu sighed only to turn and walk towards the classrooms mentality assuring himself that ichigo would be fine on his own since two to three times a week, The Eldest Son would be sent to the principal’s office for something the man had done outside or inside the school which is usually getting into fights with a gang or creeping around the school at night.  
Around Ten Minutes had passed through the doors of class 3-1 which is the Quincy boys home room “HELLLLOOOOO ICHI- oh hey Uryu” a toned browned man jumped from his seat to blatantly crashing into the new occupant only to stop inches away from the man with a casual greeting “Morning Keigo” Uryu greeted as he walked past the over energetic man “Hello Uryu, Ichigo get sent to the principal again?” A large man who had very dark tan skin asked from his seat looking over to the blue haired student.  
“Its always like this for ichigo, he does something stupid that results of him nearly getting suspended.” The Younger Quincy said “well it’s to be expected, Ichigo has always been labeled ‘King of the Delinquents’ for the mount of fights he into daily” a young woman said revealing herself wearing the required Karakura High Girls Uniform, she had long and spiky black hair and fiery black eyes “come on Tatsuki-Chan! Don’t be so hard on Ichigo-Kun!” A orange haired woman with large breasts shouted slightly.  
“Speaking like someone who has a crippling crush on the man Orihime...” Mizuiro commented silently while he texted on his phone but he nearly dropped it in a jumpscare when the busty orange stepped right up to him with puffed out cheeks “Mizuiro!! That’s not Funny! Just because I have a crush on Ichigo-Kun! Doesn’t mean I would stalk him late at night!!”   
‘But you do!!’ A conjoined thought of nearly all of the orange tops friends until The Tanned Giant Spoke up “So I felt a hollow appear yesterday, did you handle it or did ichigo?” “I sensed it’s Reishi but I felt Ichigo dealt with it, luckily because it felt like a Gillian Class Hollow” Uryu responded to the giant especially not being discreet about the information to humans since the close friends to the Quincy brothers were informed deeply about the spiritual layer of the world.  
“Damn, from what you told me these ‘Gillians’ are supposed to be stronger than your average hollow right?” Tatsuki asked sitting down at her desk while keeping turned to her circle of friends, Uryu nodded while turning a page from his book “yes, tougher than your average hollow so let’s be glad none of us had to fight it”   
Another Ten Minutes passed when the door opened revealing a man wearing a Shark suit “HELLOOOOOOOOO ICHI-!!!....? What the?” Keigo shouted as he attempted to crash into ichigo only to stop in his tracks confused on who was wearing the Shark suit “hey Keigo” The Orange Top sounded from inside the suit “dude, why are you wearing a furry suit?” The Brown Haired Student asked uncertainty “YES! I'M WEARING A FURRY SUIT! THERE'S NOTHING STRANGE ABOUT IT!” The Human Shinigami exclaimed loudly and with aggrievation as he walked past while grumbling to himself.  
“Good Morning Kurosaki-Kun!” Orihime exclaimed while smiling brightly only for the smile to falter slightly when the Shark responded to her “stop stalking me, my step dad almost shot you from inside the house” “oh...sorry…” the Ditzy girl said apologetically with the Shark man just grunting his acknowledgment before he walked and sat at his desk.  
Now Ichigo remained silent for a long while almost seeming to be dazing out into space in truth ichigo was within his inner world while his friends were talking a,one themselves which usually ended up being about Don Kanonji and his new show appearance in Karakura Town next week

-Inside Ichigos Mind-  
Ichigo who was wearing a black shihakusho and a sword underneath his sash then looked around which was seemed like a high holy location far above the clouds(A/N: Think of Ragnarok in Code Geass) before his eyes landed on the lone woman on the wall and ceilingless monastery who was sitting on a stone like chair almost radiating the aura of a throne.  
The woman held deep red fiery hair which was wavy like fire with a open fire like flower pin on her left bang, her outfit was a red and embroidered kimono and a familiar red woven and gold hilted sword was located under her kimono sash on her left him, the woman’s deep and powerful orange eyes stared at the man in front of her “how long has it been since you, my master, has stepped foot in my world of ragnarok?” “I don’t know...like a week?” Ichigo said cheeky and a slight grin only to see the woman puff out her cheeks “dammit master! I had this intro prepped! You don’t want to know how apprehensive Yawach and White were when doing this for me!”   
Ichigo just chuckled as he looked over to the right where an inverted version of himself was laying on his side looking incredibly sleepy right on top of the water basin due to being an inverted version of the orange top ichigo started calling him ‘White’ which bugged the hell out of the hollow portion of ichigo.  
The orange top then turned his attention towards behind the woman’s chair to find a man with a flowing black cloak and equally wavy hair staring off into the distance almost hypnotically, this man was ‘Yhwach’ or the name he used as the man's body represented ichigo's quincy powers and it was modeled after someone named Juha Bach or Yhwach, Yhwach didn’t even register his hosts arrival.  
Lastly the woman in the chair represented ichigo's Shinigami powers and his zanpakuto ‘Taiyo no Megami’ which is translated into ‘Sun Goddess’ and often ichigo's companion.  
“Now my master, why did you return? You hardly ever come on a social call” Taiyo asked her master curiously to which he shrugged “might as well be bored in here instead of our there. But I did come to say that I’m going to be investigating a Shinigami matter so I may need to use all of your guy’s power” The orange top warned on which Taiyo merely nodded at him until the monotone and partial distorted voice spoke up “Be careful master.. I sense a storm coming..a storm of power surging in the realm of the dead” Yhwach warned his host as his sensory abilities was well beyond above average


End file.
